1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices that are used to support the arm when the arm is fully or partially extended outwardly away from the body. More specifically, the present invention relates to devices that attach to the body and provide a rigid support upon which an extended arm may rest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many activities that require the arms of the body to be extended away from the body for prolonged periods of time. For example, when a person is hunting or target shooting, that person must hold the weight of a gun or a bow for extended periods of time while a target is located, aimed at and fired upon. As the arm is used to support an object, such as a gun, a bow, or a camera, the arm is not static. Rather, the arm moves as it struggles to support its own weight and the weight of the object being held. As fatigue in the muscles of the arm increases, the degree of movement in the arm also increases.
In many activities, small movements in the arms are insignificant. However, when a person is aiming a gun, bow or camera at a target in the far distance, even small movements in the arm can cause the target to be missed. It is for this reason that different types of arm supports have been developed to help stabilize the arms. The prior art is replete with different types of static supports that are used to support guns, bows, cameras and the like. Such static supports often come in the form of collapsible bipods or tripods. The main disadvantage of static supports is that they only support a gun, bow or camera when such objects are stationary. Such supports rest upon the ground. As such, such supports do not move with the arms as the arms move to track a target. To eliminate this disadvantage, supports have been developed that attach to the body and move in unison with the body as a gun, bow or camera is moved. Such prior art supports are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 759,593 to Cover, entitled Gunner's Arm Rest; U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,477 to Galbraith, entitled Supporting Device For Sighting Firearms; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,867 to Vest, entitled Arm Steady Brace.
In each of the prior art patents cited above, an arm rest is disclosed where a support extends upwardly from a person's hip. In each instance, the length of the support is set at affixed length. Accordingly, the support prevents the arm from moving downwardly. In many instances a person tracking a target with a gun, bow or camera must move his/her arm downwardly. In such situations, prior art arm supports would prevent a person from properly tracking the target. Additionally, in the cited prior art, the arm support extends from the body at a predetermined angle. If a person were to take his/her arm off of the support, the support then becomes an obstacle that restricts the movement of the arms of that person.
A need therefore exists for an arm support device that can be used to support an arm and prevent inadvertent movement, yet does not restrict desired movements of the arm. A need also exists for an arm support device that does not interfere with movements of the arms when not in use. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.